battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-24142455-20161020014101/@comment-24142455-20161103032055
From an Unknown Location- "Greetings, citizens of Europe. Many of you do not know me. I should understand that. You may feel not to trust me on state radio, but as your newest leader I ask for your help. The Bolsheviks have turned on us, and are marching into Europe as we speak. We have desired to claim a greater Europe of prosperity, and an superior civilization, but now is not the time to make more of the Fuhrer's petty speeches. Now is where we determine the fate of Europe and her people. No more shall we choose to violently oppose all who reject our ideas, if we are to survive we have chosen to make a decision we hoped not to. We have chosen to seek relations with the west. Many of you have wanted freedom, rebelled against us, and want to free Europe, but not under the rule that we have. The wish that you have longed for will be granted. So this is why we choose to call upon you. We call for you, the people of Europe to take control of your fates. It is you who determines your future. Will we choose surrender? Or will we choose victory? Shall you let Europe fall to the threat of the Bolsheviks again? With the West coming to support us, we have granted you freedom, but we ask of you to be with us until final victory. It is then where the chains can be released, and the resurrection of the glory of Europe can be seen. This is no longer about our Reich, it is no longer about the Fuhrer, it is about us as the people of Europe. As one great leader has said in our past, we shall fight. Even though large tracts of the World and many old and famous States have fallen or may fall into the grip of the all the odious apparatus of Bolshevik rule, we shall not flag nor fail. We shall fight in Poland, we shall fight in Italy, in the Balkans, in Spain, in France, it is our victory, or our death. If you choose to submit to the rule of these savages, then you may live among the rubble and destruction that they will leave in the wake of their oppression. Europe may once again enter the turmoil and chaos of inferno, but we shall return from it, stronger than before! We have defeated the great threats from the East before, we shall defeat them again!" -Emmerich Schreiner -Spain- The two Army Groups, B, and D, having been prepard for movement, are loaded onto troop transports to begin a voyage across the Mediterranean towards Sicily. Any of the surviving surface vessels of the German fleet rally with the convoy to provide it with cover against potential air, surface, and undersea attacks, with another fleet arriving to assist them. Army Group C is given the orders to rally with AFOH forces deployed in order to take out the Scarlet forces landing in Spain..... -Italy- As Army Group P reached the Parma line, Army Group O has it's main forces link up, combining the two into Army Group Italy, and prepare for a counter offensive into Southern Italy. Arriving overhead is the combined force of the German Aerospace Fleet, having taken off from their bases to link up with their forces. The fleet, consisting of the three Erwin Rommel-class battleships, six Totenkopfs, six Das Reichs, twelve Nibelugens, nine Stuttgarts, thirty-three Uberfalls, forty Blitzs, and thirty-five Ruhrs, splits into two fleets. The first to bombard the Scarlet forces in Italy, with the second to provide cover to the Army Groups crossing the Mediterranean. The fleet arrangements are: Convoy Protection Fleet: *x1 Erwin Rommel *x3 Totenkopfs *x3 Das Reichs *x6 Nibelugens *x3 Stuttgarts *x16 Uberfalls *x20 Blitzs *x24 Ruhrs Ground Support Fleet *x2 Erwin Rommels *x3 Totenkopfs *x3 Das Reichs *x6 Nibelungens *X6 Stuttgarts *x17 Uberfals *x20 Blitzs *11x Ruhrs The Ground Support Fleet initiates a massive bombardment of Scarlet positions on the Italian Peninsula, striking tanks, ground troops, and other military formations as Army Group Italy begins a large counter offensive from Parma into Italy. The bombardment was a rolling bombardment on military formations to cover the advance of the Army Group. As the military formations advanced, the Fleet would bombard any USSR formations ahead of them, preventing a large bulk of the Scarlet forces from encountering the Army Group, and allowing them to easily take care of remaining formations.The Stuttgart's deploy their aircraft from their hangar bays to assist the warships in firing on the Scarlet aircraft nearby them. -Sicily- The large convoy arrives at Sicily, with the Convoy Protection Fleet opening fire on the ground forces on the island as German forces begin to storm the beaches. The Surface fleet, assisted by the Ruhrs and Stuttgart's begin to open fire on any aircraft within the vicinity, downing them as they attempt to strike the landing fleets. The surface fleet opens fire on the coastline, bombarding any other forces in the vicinity. The German armored divisions deploy with mechanized support, before infantry divisions start to deploy behind them.